


Plausible Deniability

by cottontails



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Series, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontails/pseuds/cottontails
Summary: “We have some good news and some bad news.”Donald pauses, his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, wondering, not for the first time, how this had become his life.





	Plausible Deniability

“We have some good news and some bad news.”

Donald pauses, his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, wondering, not for the first time, how this had become his life.

“I’m not sure I want to know,” he mutters, half to himself, putting his mug down and looking down at the triplets. “Okay, what’s the good news?”

The three ducklings glance nervously at each other.

“Well…” Huey starts, wringing his hands, “we won’t do it again.”

Donald sighs. He knows, deep down, he wouldn’t trade his kids for all the money in the world. But there are moments, just brief, minuscule moments, where he wishes he didn’t have to deal with this kind of crap. “You know what? I actually really don’t want to know,” he says, turning back to his work.

“Really?” Louie asks, expression torn between relief and apprehension.

“Yep,” Donald nods, downing the rest of his coffee, “I want plausible deniability.”

“So, we’re not in trouble?” Dewey asks, his voice hesitant as he looks up at his uncle with wide eyes.

“Do you think you should be in trouble?”

The boys fall very quiet, actively avoiding his searching gaze. After a few false starts, Huey is the one who manages to get out a small ‘probably’.

“Are you in trouble with someone else?”

“No…” Dewey says slowly, wringing his hands and staring at the ceiling. “At least, not yet.”

“Alright,” Donald says, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning down so he’s eye to eye with them. “Just this once, I don’t want to know. I’ve got a crazy amount of work to do, dinner to cook and you three have homework. So, unless someone is dying, I don’t want to hear it.”

He sees the look pass between the three, and he can’t help but think he’s going to regret letting them off the hook.


End file.
